kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon
Leon is a supporting character in the Kingdom Hearts series and leader of both the Heartless Resistance and the Radiant Garden Restoration Commitee. Originally he went by the name Squall Leonhart but due to his world being destroyed by the Heartless he changed his name in an attempt to amend for his mistakes. Squall was the main character of Final Fantasy VIII and wields the notorious Gunblade. __TOC__ Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' A swordsman who wields the gunblade. His real name: Squall Leonhart. He escaped to Traverse Town when the Heartless raided his home world. To part with his old self, a man who had been helpless to stop them, he changed his name. Since meeting the king, who has been so vigilant against the Heartless, Leon has sought the truth behind the "key". ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A cool and collected swordsman who wields a gunblade. His real name: Squall Leonhart. Leon once fought with Sora against the Heartless, but the Leon we met in Castle Oblivion is a product of his memory, so he can't remember much of what happened before. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A swordsman who carries a gunblade. His real name is Squall Leonhart. He took the name Leon to distance himself from his past self - the man who stood helpless as Heartless invaded his home. For some time he took refuge in a different town, but thanks in part to Sora's help, Leon was able to reclaim this, his hometown. Now he works tirelessly towards its restoration. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Squall Leonhart grew up in the paradise world of Radiant Garden until it was consumed by darkness. Ashamed and angry that he was unable to defend his home and his loved ones from the Heartless, Squall assumed the name of Leon in order to distance himself from his past, vowing never to use his real name until the Heartless are defeated and his world restored. One of the few survivors from Radiant Garden, Leon awakened in Traverse Town along with fellow Radiant Garden refugees Yuffie, Aerith and Cid. Leon formed the Resistance against the Heartless, effectively keeping an area of Traverse Town safe against Maleficent and the growing tide of Heartless. He was also known to travel between Worlds in his gummie ship, assisting other refugees in peril and relocate them to Traverse Town. His actions did not go unnoticed, eventually gaining the attention and confidence of King Mickey who was watching the growing battle warily. Nine years after Radiant Garden's fall, when the Wielder of the Keyblade was revealed King Mickey ordered Goofy and Donald to find Leon, trusting that Leon would inform them of the circumstance and help them find the Wielder; Sora. It turned out however that Leon had already found Sora within the safe First District of Traverse Town, challenging and defeating the boy in a duel before dragging him back to the resistance's hideout; a room in one of Traverse Town's motels. There Leon and Yuffie explained to Sora about the Heartless and his destiny as the Keyblade's chosen one. Uniting Sora with newly arrived Donald and Goofy Leon then sent them on their way. When Sora, Donald and Goofy returned to Traverse Town again seeking Leon's help they find him in the Secret Waterway underneath Merlin's house training. Here he offers information about the Keyholes of each World that lead to the heart of the World. He explains that the Heartless are drawn to the heart's power and would corrupt it, thus causing the world to disappear; which is why Sora's Keyblade is so important. Leon also gives Sora the Earthshine Gem which contained Simba, for luck. Later after they move to the newly accommodated base; a previously abandoned house deep in Heartless territory, Leon and co. tells Sora about Maleficent and about Ansem and his journal before once again seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy off. Escaping to Traverse Town from Hollow Bastion Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi sought shelter with Leon's group. Sora informed Leon of everything that had happened prompting him to follow Sora and co. when they left for the final battle with Maleficent in Hollow Bastion. When Maleficent is defeated Leon, Yuffie and Aerith can be seen wondering the Hollow Bastion Library, reading the books. Leon gives Sora the remaining pieces of Ansem's Journal expressing his disappointment in the man. Later, in the Grand Hall after Sora seals the World's keyhole Leon and co. stands waiting to bid their farewells for after Sora seals the keyhole at World's End the two groups may never see each other again. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' After the defeat of Ansem, while skirmishing through Castle Oblivion Sora, Donald and Goofy later meet Leon and his friends in a memory-based version of Traverse Town. However, like the town itself, little did Sora and his party realized that Leon and his friends are actually the product of Sora's memories that were being manipulated by Naminé. Due to that, the Leon and his friends that Sora encounter have no memories of ever meeting Sora, but somehow they know his name which they could not explain how. Like the Leon from the first game, he nonetheless decides to help Sora and co., such as by teaching Sora the card-based system as well as providing the Simba and the Key of Guidance cards in order for Sora to proceed. Before Sora leaves, Leon ensures him that he'll be okay, no matter what shape reality takes, and that while he may not remember Sora, he knows that he is in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, Leon is seen to be slightly more cheerful than he was in the original Kingdom Hearts, as he and others are rebuilding their home with Leon being the leader of the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee," which is composed of the returning Final Fantasy cameos from the first Kingdom Hearts and of Merlin. He actually fights alongside Sora in one of the fights near the beginning of the game. Sleeping Lion, a Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II, is another reference to Squall. He also, along with many other characters, including Tifa and Cloud, help Sora fight the Heartless on the Ravine Trail in the Hollow Bastion (later named, the Radiant Garden). Leon also plays the largest role for any Final Fantasy character in Kingdom Hearts II storywise, the only Final Fantasy character that has relations to King Mickey, and works very close to Sora and company. Leon is also the only Final Fantasy character in the game to come face to face with the Organization and fight the Nobodies. He seems to be a good friend to both Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough. Appearance and Personality Leon's physical appearance consist of shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. A scar runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He wears a short leather jacket with small red wings on the back, as well as the red Griever symbol on the left sleeve. He also wears a silver pendant with the Griever symbol. In Kingdom Hearts II, his jacket has fur along the collar. When Sora first meets Leon, his personality is that of a withdrawn and quiet loner. Eventually he opens up to become a more caring person, as seen as when he is worrying about Sora, Donald and Goofy's safety in the aftermath of the 1000 Heartless battle in Hollow Bastion. Although appearing as sullen and brooding in Kingdom Hearts, after returning home to Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts II he seems to be more cheerful and is seen to be smiling more often. Leon has also good leadership qualities which he displays throughout in both games, mirroring the character development of the original Squall of Final Fantasy VIII, who himself began as a brooding and unconcerned loner but eventually became a caring friend and leader thanks to his friends. Battle The key to fighting against or alongside Leon effectively is to listen to his catchphrases and prepare for the appropriate action to that phrase. Kingdom Hearts I Phrases "It's over!" (when using Rough Divide) "Get this!" (when using "fated Circle", a powerful spinning slash) "Dodge this!" (when using the "No Mercy" fireball attack) "Power!" (when using "Blasting Zone" where he charges up and increases his Gunblade's size) "Now you've got my attention!" (when using "Blasting Zone") "You don't stand a chance against me!" (taunt) "Hey, you need a break?" (taunt) "What's the matter? Had enough?" (taunt) "Hey, gimme a break." (taunt) "No way...I can't lose..." (defeat) Kingdom Hearts II *Immune to Magnet and Fire Leon's main advantage is his wide range. Even able to hit things that are standing directly behind him this range increases when he ignites his Gunblade's 'Lionheart' form using "Blasting Zone". When a target is far away he will use "No Mercy", where he shoots a fireballs that can be deflected but, due to his immunity to the Fire element, they will do nothing to him. The best way to defeat him is with Blizzard, Thunder or Reflect. If you don't have any MP, you can always dash to him between his attacks or simply parry and counter-attack. Phrases "Here it goes!" (When using "No Mercy".) "It's over!" (When using "Blasting Zone".) "I'll help out!" (When entering battle.) "Go!" (When ending battle.) "I'm better, give it up..." (Taunt) "So that's it..." (When defeated.) Gummi Ship The gummi ship blueprint 'Leon' becomes available at Geppetto's house after 4000 Heartless are defeated. Other Appearances For more information on other appearences by Leon/Squall Leonhart, please refer to his Final Fantasy Wiki article. Kingdom Hearts Manga Leon appears in this manga adaption of the first Kingdom Hearts game in the same role he possessed in said game. Trivia *In the Japanese versions of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Leon is voiced by Hideo Ishikawa. He is voiced by David Boreanaz in the English version of Kingdom Hearts (as part of the initial trend to use celebrities as part of the cast) and Doug Erholtz in Kingdom Hearts II. It is unknown if either Hideo Ishikawa and Doug Erholtz will reprise their role for Squall's appearance in the upcoming Dissidia: Final Fantasy. * While his first outfit was original, Leon's attire in KH2 is more similar to his jacket in Final Fantasy VIII, albeit short-sleeved. Both versions share the red wings on the back, resembling the ones on Rinoa's back, the Greiver emblem on the shoulders, and the Griever necklace. * In the ending credits of KH2, Leon receives a letter, most likely from Rinoa by the insignia emerging from said letter. * Leon is the only character that has been confirmed to have beaten Sora. He appears as a boss early in Kingdom Hearts, although he's beatable, Sora appears to lose the fight regardless of the outcome (this makes the fight a "scripted encounter" that the player is supposed to lose). Though if the player "wins" the fight, Sora will receive EXP that he will not receive if he is defeated in battle. * Leon's long hair in Kingdom Hearts was probably a reference to the heavy implication that the original Squall is actually the son of Final Fantasy VIII character Laguna Loire, seeing as how Leon resembles Laguna. Category: Allies Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Traverse Town Category:Hollow Bastion